1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens system, an imaging apparatus, a method for vibration reduction, and a method for varying a focal length of the zoom lens system.
2. Related Background Art
A zoom lens system having a vibration reduction function has been proposed in such as Japanese Patent application Laid-Open No. 2001-166208.
However, because of a small zoom ratio thereof, the zoom lens system cannot sufficiently meet the demand to have a high zoom ratio. Moreover, because of a narrow angle of view in a wide-angle end state, the zoom lens system cannot sufficiently meet the demand to have a wide angle of view.